Paradise Island
Paradise Island 'is a Kingdom in Equestria. The Ruler is Princess Violet. It is inhabited by all different types of Ponies and animals. It firsts appears in the episode 'The Return of the Paradise Island'. History Paradise Island is located near Vanhoover. The land is ruled over by Princess Violet. It is unknown who the next ruler will be after Violet leaves. It is guarded by the Paradise Royal Guard, the leader of the guard is unknown. The Fall of the Paradise Island One night, during the attacks of Nightmare Moon, the Royal Guard was on patrol and they got a message from Princess Celestia, telling them that Nightmare Moon had been spotted nearby. This message was sent to the castle and the Princess told them to double the guard. A magical barrier went up around the kingdom. But, Nightmare Moon and her subjects with the help of Lord Trixmort, Red Danger and the rest of his minions were too powerful and broke through the barrier. Nightmare Moon's and Lord Trixmort's subjects attacked the land below, while Nightmare Moon and Trixmort go to the castle to fight with Violet. After being attacked to much, she told a guard to send a message to Princess Celestia telling her what she had to do. Then, as Nightmare Moon, Lord Trixmort, Red Danger and their minions flew away, Violet cast a spell for the Kingdom to disapear, much like the Crystal Empire. The Return of the Paradise Island (Episode) One day, many years later, The mane six travel to Canterlot after a letter from Princess Celestia arrives telling them to come immediately. They rush into the throne room where Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Candence are sat on thrones. Princess Twilight Sparkle asks what Celestia needs and Celestia tells them the story of the Paradise Island. The Mane Six run away, to help the Kingdom. After arriving in the Kingdom, the Mane Six rush to the castle and talk to the Princess. She tells them what had happened and that all of the Ponies who live there are frightened and grumpy because Trixmort is attacking the kingdom. The Mane Six start to clean the kingdom up with the help of the residents of Ponyville. When the kingdom had been cleaned up, the sky suddenly goes grey as Lord Trixmort, Red Danger, Toxic Candy and the rest of the followers fly down onto the main Plaza outside the castle in front of the Mane Six. Lord Trixmort gets his followers to try and destroy the Mane Six while he, Red Danger and Toxic Candy fly into the castle to imprison the princess. As the Mane Six are nearly destroyed, the residents of Ponyville and the Paradise Island, lead by Starry Sky, the leader of the Royal Guard, come together to defeat them. The Mane Six rush to the throne room to see Princess Violet captured in a cage with the evil 3 in front of it. The Mane Six use their traits (Twilight and Rarity use magic, Pinkie and Applejack use strength and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy uses flight) and the evil 3 give up and fly away. There is the a flash of light and the three disappear. Places 'The Square The main square where special events happen. Has a fountain of the 3 types of Ponies a statue of the Princess around the side and many different things. 'The Castle' Princess Violet's castle. A massive building which reaches into the sky. The top of the castle is where Violet fought Nightmare Moon. The castle has a moat around it, the Mirror of Twilight hidden in the royal gardens and a huge courtyard. Paradise School A school in the main town. Where ponies who won't become part of the Royal Guard or aren't royalty. Paradise School of the Royal Guard The school where ponies go to train to be part of the Paradise Island Royal Guard (or PIRG for short). Category:Locations